Cynthia Hawkesworth
Cynthia Charlotte Hawkesworth, born 12th April 1989 is a Deep Black Red List asset and former model. She became involved with Damien during the events of Phantom when they met at the ball of a man Damien was stealing from and went on to both help and hinder him. Background Cynthia Charlotte Hawkesworth was born on the 12th April 1989, with her twin sister Lorelei Lillian Hawkesworth, to her aristocratic parents Ava and Quincy Hawkesworth. She is half English, quarter Norwegian and quarter Russian. Raised in Oxfordshire and educated at Headington School and Oxford University, it would be a mistake to think beauty doesn't equal brains. Soon after she graduated university, she was talent scouted for a modelling agency, where she worked as a low-profile model for a couple years before the strictness disagreed with her and she looked for an exit from that life. Her elder sister, Ariadne, offered her a route into the Deep Black, where her patriotism was well at home. From then on, she used her looks and intelligence to seduce vulnerable targets and gather information on the hardest to intercept targets. She was placed on the Red List, reserved exclusively for the best honey traps in the Deep Black and continued her work to present day, where she met Damien, the face behind the whispered stories she had heard about the Magician. They bonded over their shared past in the Deep Black and had an on and off relationship soon afterwards. Family Born to Ava Hawkesworth, a British-Norwegian aristocrat, and Quincy Hawkesworth, a British-Russian industrialist, Cynthia is part of a large family. She has five sisters, including three triplets; Elspeth, Victoria and Tabitha; her twin, Lorelei and her elder sister Ariadne. Ariadne is the eldest of the sisters, three years older than Cynthia and Lorelei, who are in turn five years older than the triplets. Elspeth and Tabitha went into the acting business, Victoria into fashion, and Lorelei into diplomacy, whereas Cynthia followed Ariadne into the Deep Black. Both of her parents are still alive and live in a manor house outside Oxford. Operations Personality Cynthia is a very loyal person, driven, based on a deeply held moral code and a strong sense of patriotism. It was this and a desire to help people, that brought her into the Deep Black. However, when push comes to shove, she will put herself before others, to the point of sacrificing relationships and manipulating people to get what she wants. In the Deep Black, she gained a reputation as an ice queen, using her looks to blind people to the fact she was playing them to get what she wanted. Skills Cynthia has a degree in philosophy from Oxford, but her real talent lies in applied psychology and seeing what makes people tick. She is a master manipulator and honey trap, capable of making almost anyone do what she wants. Besides her natural talents, she is trilingual, speaking English, Norwegian and Russian fluently, thanks to her parent's dual nationalities. Cynthia is skilful with knife fighting, and can never be found without a knife somewhere on her person. Although adept at hand-to-hand combat, she never had the physical prowess of Ariadne, Damien or any of the other Deep Black wetwork asset, instead relying on her wits to do the work for her. Physical Appearance Cynthia is 5'10" with the build of a dancer, slim and lithe. She shares her shoulder length blonde hair and ice blue eyes with the rest of her family and resembles nothing more than an innocent fashion model, which she relies upon to her advantage as she is often underestimated. She has a knife scar across the palm of a hand where she caught a blade that would have otherwise killed her.